


golden slumbers

by yellolemon



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: !!!, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, before school swept me away as it will again soon, but!! it’d be calling to me so i had to get it out, i started this back in august, more so.... dreamy talk, sad face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellolemon/pseuds/yellolemon
Summary: robert wakes his woman with a kiss of gold fingers.[lowercase!]
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	golden slumbers

GOLDEN SLUMBERS

that ageless august sun peered in from the windows. searing their gingered sheets in triangles of gold. the swelter was enough to lull a little babe to slumber, grasping at the remnants of days in the womb of their mothers. 

robert waited at the bedroom door, leaning a strong shoulder against it. completely blown with admiration at the sight he bared before him. 

his baby lie sleeping on her stomach, hair cascading in a dark chocolate fan on the silk pillows. her temples bred soft beads of sweat the way oranges fell from tall trees in september. a grey t-shirt covered her chest and back. faded, flowing. a lounging get-up for a lazier afternoon.

the rest of her body was bare, though the fabric of her panties still painted her shins in thin, off-white strokes on each leg, slightly parted to allow skinny fingers to roam between them. pulling against her southern skin. 

it was clear that she had indulged, so rightfully, in her own pleasures and robert smirked from his eyes to his toes, bumbling across the bedroom to the bed bearing his tranquil sweetheart. but, he needed her awake. his hands wouldn’t rest knowing what he knew then. 

his thighs pressed tight within the constraints of his blue denim as he hovered over her body. the feeling was erotic. the touch of her thighs, soft and round, skin still shining and slick with her cum against his jeans. how he wanted to take her, then. to ravish those parted lips omitting quiet snores, deep with sleep. but, he was still one for romance and a part of him guilted himself for desiring to interrupt her sweet dreaming. to no avail, however. 

he bent to her. 

“hello, my darling,” the golden man whispered. so tenderly crooning his lips with the grooves of her little ear. the only true portal besides touch to communicate with a sleepy person, yawning low in fantasies laden with purple haze. “have you gotten yourself trapped in heaven, my girl?”

he touched her cheek with his lips, unable to resist their warmth. his curls dangled against her now in waves, lapping upon the bridge of her nose and stealing murmurs along her eyelids, working gently to wake her. moments later, she finally stirred, each shift akin to a fluttering butterfly’s wing. dark eyes creased, then widened slowly as she readjusted to the senses she possessed. all five begun to work tactically, unmasked and creeping. 

with a playful smile, her intruder was identified. her fingers became accustomed to the bend of her knuckles once more, meeting the rain of her lover’s spry curls in an instant. “percy...” she grinned, voice crackling and airy. she braced his weight, heavy against her legs, and was reminded of her tender playing from before. 

“i was thinking about you. before i fell asleep...” still submerged in a fog, she rambled. “‘t felt delicious... i was shaking.”

robert hummed his understanding, nonetheless fueled by her delirious confessions. a quaking began in his pants with the thought of how quickly he could get her there again. the desire to taste her moans, round and plentiful from her lips, was eminent. 

the scent lingered with a beguiling pungency. that familiar drift of lust from her fingers as she continued to caress him melted every fiber of his being. he kissed her cheek once more, smothering her in his needy affections. one hand shimmied up her shirt, feeling the calm of her back. he morphed with her body as she squirmed beneath his burning palm. 

“session went okay?” she piped again, turning her head to hopefully capture those sweet lips in a proper kiss. but his face hovered above her at a mean distance. still denying her, even in his unconsciousness. he met the curve of her thighs with ease, squeezing the flesh in his large hand, now preoccupied with feeling what his soul had been missing all day. it was clear to her, too, when he had locked his eyes low that he was not all too keen to speak in that moment. 

still, he replied, “shaky. a lot more development needs to happen before either of us is satisfied...” and slid his hand between her legs. 

a gasp left her. he felt the sensitive jolt of her hips against the touch, warm and firm as leather. confident were his movements against her center. “you’ll make it good. i know it, robert,” she crooned, praising both flairs with simultaneous ardor and shaky breaths. 

collecting honeyed release along his fingers, he found her clit quickly, but still needed to lean back and spit. a lone purl traveled down her flowering lips, parting as his fingers cooled the touch of his saliva. frothy and clear like the crash of broken seafoam. he soothed and rubbed her silken creases with deft circles, earning countless cries of praise for his replete. some caught in her throat and tumbled back down in shallow ripples stroking her low belly. 

her sleep hadn’t worn off, only subjected her to further submission. it blanketed her with her pleasures, heavy and warm as he spread her vulva with two gentle fingers and circled the throbbing nerves so readily exposed to him. teasing fingertips moved against her, then plunged themselves inside, only a little, just to remind him of that gripping temptation. of beautiful satisfaction as he became gloved by wet skin. 

he waved his head, his gilded mane abiding to the space behind his shoulders for a second or more before curtaining their faces again once his lips dipped to wet hers. coils of sweat still lingered about the diamond below her nose. they kissed hard, his broad fingers soon snug, curling ever-deep inside her with such perplexing ease. it was all she needed, her robert’s golden tongue rocking her fragile mind to numbness as the ache in her core continued to pulse from the inside out. 

“did you open up like this before?” robert asked her, nearly heaving each word against her cheek like silver armor through mud, prodding his growing hubris. she nodded helplessly, a whine omitting from her sherry lips. her folds moved like thick curtains against his knuckles, convulsing against each meeting of his touch to the roof of her pussy. 

she sniffed his curls as they brandished before her, milky with sunflower oil and a working perspiration. his movements swam reckless in the way he kissed her entire face nearly twice accompanied by sweet feather licks against her ear and jaw. to hear her purr in reaction, to eye her fine nails mimicking his movements on the threads of her pillowcase left him more destitute than ever. 

“how hard did you come? was it hard, my darling?”

“yes... so hard...” the poor girl croaked, the lively cadence that normally came to him with love teeming from the soul of her belly now evaporated into the thick summer air. tumbling into a pretty twinkle, bird-like and trebling. 

a sweat began down his thighs, trickling in beads, steadily creating dewdrops that tickled him inch by painful inch. she began curling against his hand, deepening their contact. shattering further with each surge of wetness between her legs. she cried out against the perfect scissoring that encompassed the fruits of his concentration on the task at hand: sending her spiraling counterclockwise, unwinding the minutes and seconds that came about her day until she ran blank. no time. no noise. just living in the untamed cockaigne of an orgasm so pure, it could only be from the touch of her love. 

and he curled within her once more, her entire body quaking with squeezing thighs, bending toes, and a throat so dry she coughed out a final moan only to be suffocated by robert’s tongue in her open mouth, shaking his fingers inside her until each muscle was mere pulp beneath him and his breathing became one with hers as he kissed away her whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> during this time (august) i was having repeated daydreams involving robert and his fingers and, so, most of what i thought to draft had to do with that. i dunno,,, i think the man’s got it bad  
> him and that harmonica mouth.... 
> 
> also i think the last paragraph being a run-on sentence is funny for some reason. funny enough to comment on it myself. smh


End file.
